Online service platforms, such as social-networking websites, often provide software developers with the ability to create and share applications with a community of users on the service platforms. To assist software developers in this process, service platforms may offer software-development products for use in connection with creating or managing applications, such as utilities for providing analytics or software integrations for providing additional functionalities.
With growing lists of available development products, however, some may be less relevant to a particular developer, while other relevant and potentially more useful products may go unnoticed and un-adopted by developers.